


Oh Baby

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, sex to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: From a prompt: Castle and Beckett can't get pregnant so they get another male to get Beckett pregnant and I would just like to add on that maybe they could be at the Hamptons and when Castle wakes up he could find the "guy" and Beckett, doing it.I'm sorry I don't remember who left me this prompt. And I don't own Castle





	1. Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is almost finished, and I knew how I want Chapter 3 to go. Hopefully, this will be completed this week. 
> 
> I wish I could remember who prompted this, sorry I can't give them credit. I'm sure this has been done before, and I hope my version of it is okay.

Kate Beckett couldn’t believe she was actually going to do this – have sex with a friend of Castle’s so she could get pregnant. And it was going to happen this weekend here at their Hamptons house. 

It had all started when he had been exposed to the deadly toxin when she was working in DC. A side effect had been the chance of Rick being sterile. The doctors thought there was a small possibility his sperm were still swimming fast enough, but Rick was convinced he was the reason she hadn’t gotten pregnant yet. He had refused to go for any formal testing, and she didn’t want to push him. He was also dead set against artificial insemination. 

But he knew she wanted to actually be pregnant, so he had come up with another idea: she should have sex with someone else, and get pregnant that way. He even had the guy in mind: his good friend Geoffrey Barnett, an old friend from his high school days. Geoff had been one of the guys involved in the cow on the roof prank. He was the only one who stuck up for Rick, but Rick had been expelled anyway. They’d lost touch for a while, but they’d run into each other at a fund raiser a few years ago, and now they played poker once a month. Geoff had a son about Alexis’ age; he’d been a widower about a year now. (His wife of twenty years had died of breast cancer.) Geoffrey and Rick had similar hair color and Geoff also had blue eyes. 

Kate had met Geoff a few times and really liked him. He was handsome, funny and sweet – he always made her laugh. But to have sex with him just so she’d get pregnant? It was weird, but she had to admit that there was a part of her that was turned on. Rick was going to be there too. Kate had a feeling he would probably join in – they’d enjoyed threesomes before – but this wasn’t how she imagined trying to get pregnant. But this was what Rick wanted to do, and she loved Rick, so she was going to do it. 

So here they were, in their bedroom in their Hamptons house. She’d loved this room from the first time she’d seen it. And she had always known what to do as soon as they were here – she’d grab Rick, drag him into the bed and fuck his brains out. But she didn’t know how to start this. Should she start to undress Geoffrey? Undress herself? But before she could decide what to do, Rick came to her rescue. 

“Kate, let’s start slowly, okay?” And with that, he walked over to her, put his hands on her face, and softly kissed her. As they kissed, she felt a pair of lips on her neck, and realized that Geoff had moved behind her. Then she heard the zipper of her dress being unzipped, and felt the air conditioning on her naked back as her dress fell to the floor. Rick released her lips, turned her around, and she watched as Geoffrey lowered his lips to hers. 

As he kissed her, her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and she blindly undid them. They stopped kissing for a moment, and Kate looked down at his chest as she pushed the shirt off his body. Her hands caressed his chest, and her lips soon followed. Her tongue darted out to lick his nipples and he moaned. He responded to her licks by pinching her nipples and now it was her turn to moan. He stopped pinching her nipples and went back to kissing her neck. 

Kate rocked her hips into his as he alternated kisses with long licks. She could feel the warmth of his cock through his pants and just had to see it. She quickly unfastened his belt, and the button of his jeans. She lowered the zipper quickly, and pushed his pants down. She cupped him through his boxers and liked what she felt. Kate moved her body away from his so she could get down to her knees. She wanted to see his cock up close.

When he realized what she wanted to do, he stood there and waited for her to act. He hadn’t had sex in a while, and he had been afraid he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Kate was a beautiful woman, and sexy as hell, and right now she was only wearing lacy panties as she prepared to give him a blow job. When Rick had spilled his guts to Geoff one night, and suggested this plan, his cock had gotten rock hard. He wasn’t going to lie to himself; he had always wanted to fuck Kate but he wasn’t a cheater. And even now, he would never make a woman a cheater. But this was Rick’s idea, he was okay with it, and he was even in the room with them. Right now, he was sitting in a chair near the bed, slowly stroking his cock. 

While all these thoughts went through Geoffrey’s mind, Kate had just one thought: to make his cock hard. She went down to her knees, reached into his boxers and removed it. “Oh, Geoff, what a lovely cock you have!” she said with a giggle. It really was lovely – and it was getting harder with every stroke of her hand. She used her thumb to get the pre-come and spread it around the crown before looking up at Geoff. He grinned at her, but she could see he was a bit nervous. When she realized that, she felt better. There was no reason this couldn’t be fun, and she was going to start the fun right now. She sucked up his cock quickly.   
Castle could see that Kate was beginning to enjoy herself. He knew this wasn’t her first choice, but he also knew that she was one of the most adventurous women he’d ever been with. They’d had sex in many different places, with other partners, in all sorts of positions. So why not a sort of threesome in order to make sure she got pregnant? They had the whole weekend to do it.   
When Kate had gone down to her knees and looked up at him, Geoffrey didn’t know what to do with his hands. So he balled them into fists and watched as Kate slurped up his cock and sucked it. She had her hand around the base of it, and used that to move his dick in and out and in and out. Finally, he couldn’t help it; he put his hands on her head and directed her. “Fuck, Kate, suck it harder! Please! Keep it in your mouth and suck it more!” 

Kate responded instantly to Geoff’s request. She was glad he was telling her what he wanted. She could feel his cock getting harder as she sucked harder. All of a sudden, Geoff cried out, “Oh fuck, I’m coming!” He went to pull out of her mouth, but Kate stopped him. He watched as she swallowed every drop. His body shuddered with the aftershocks of his orgasm, but he helped Kate get up and she walked them over to the bed. She sat down at the edge of the bed and took his cock in her hands. It was already beginning to wake up and she stroked it gently. 

Geoff was amazed at how quickly he had bounced back; but he guessed Kate had a lot to do with that. He knew this was sex for a reason, but he had a feeling Kate also wanted it to be fun. And he was having fun, and he couldn’t wait to see what would happen next. He could hear Kate humming as she worked on his cock with her hands, and then she sucked on it a little. Her tongue was moving all around his cock while it was in her mouth. 

Kate was a bit surprised to be enjoying herself. Geoff’s cock was a nice size – it was easy to get it in her mouth and it seemed like it was hard again in no time. She took it out of her mouth and stroked it some more. “You know Geoff, I think I’d like to see what your cock feels like when it’s inside me. And Rick, I don’t want you so far away. Please come here on the bed,” she looked at the men, and neither one could deny her. Rick got out of the chair and climbed up behind her. “That’s great, Rick. Let me get comfortable here,” and she arranged herself so that she was sort of reclining between his legs. This way, she could play with his cock as Geoff fucked her. Rick could reach her breasts at the same time. 

She smiled at Geoff as he got up on the bed and went between her legs. He smiled back as he prepared to enter her. He started slowly and she could feel every ridge of his penis. Rick was watching it too; this could be the moment. He was glad Kate had asked him to get close. This felt like he was making love to his wife so she could get pregnant with their baby, He felt her hand on his cock and he put his hand on her breast. 

Geoff’s penis was all the way in her. She gasped as he slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. He soon developed a rhythm and she found herself moaning as he stimulated her clit as his cock moved in and out of her. It didn’t hurt that Rick was rubbing her breasts too. She could feel her climax building slowly, and she liked it. She had a feeling Geoff was close to his climax too; he was picking up speed with his thrusts. Just then, it hit her and she wailed. “I’m coming!” she cried out as her body froze up for a minute. That was the trigger for Geoff and he came with a shout, filling her with his come. After the last of it left his balls, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. 

Rick had watched his wife and then his friend come. His now rock hard cock seemed to be in control of him as he found himself between Kate’s legs. (He never did remember how he got there.) He couldn’t help himself, he needed to be in her pussy and he entered her with one strong thrust. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he didn’t care. 

Kate hadn’t had any time to recover from her orgasm when Rick was thrusting in and out of her. But that was okay with her; in fact, she’d had another earth shattering orgasm as soon as he entered her. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and was encouraging him to go faster. She looked at his face and knew he was coming. A second later, she felt the first blast of his come and she climaxed again. 

When he finished, he landed on her and she rolled then over so they were side by side. She kissed him and he kissed her back. “That was perfect,” he said to her. They kissed again, and she rolled over to see Geoff was watching them. He moved so he was next to her, and she leaned over to kiss him. She used her toes to grab the sheet and arranged it over the three of them. Suddenly, she was very sleepy, and she put her back to Castle's front and fell asleep. Geoff fell asleep soon after but Rick took a little bit longer. Tonight had been amazing and who knew what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Saturday morning/Saturday afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby making weekend continues. 
> 
> As always, I don't own Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this could be 4 chapters instead of 3. And this chapter is pretty long, but I think you'll like it.

Kate woke up with a pleasant feeling: a big hand on her breast and a hard cock nestled in the crack of her ass. She smiled as the hand started moving in circles from the outside in and when it reached her nipple, the fingers on the hand grabbed and rolled her nipple. As the fingers pinched and played with her nipple, the cock began to make its way through her folds. She felt her legs curl up as the hand and the cock slowly moved in rhythm. Her eyes popped open and she almost screamed when she saw Castle sound asleep next to her. But then she remembered the other person in the bed – Geoff – and why he was there. So she turned on her side and smiled at him. “This is a nice way to wake up in the morning,” she said as he smiled back at her.

“It was an amazing night,” he said as he put his hand back on her breast. She took it off and turned on her side again, letting him spoon her. Then she kissed the palm of his hand, and put it back on her breast. She then wiggled her ass into his crotch and he got the message. His hand went back to playing with her boob while his cock slid closer to her pussy. But he couldn’t quite line it up properly, so he took his hand away and used it to aim his cock. This time, he was able to enter her. She gasped as this angle let him hit her inner walls perfectly. He moved his hips and his cock slid down her channel. He picked up the pace and he put his hand back on her nipple, twisting it as he plunged in and out of her body. He kissed her neck, and then he kissed his way to her ear.

“Damn, Kate, your pussy is grabbing my cock. But I don’t want to come yet. I love to watch as my lover rides my cock until we come together. What do you say?”

She shuddered at the picture he painted, and knew she had to do it. At her nod, he pulled all the way out, went on his back, and grinned as she squatted over him. He held his cock for her and watched as she slowly impaled herself on him. Once she had it all the way in, she stilled herself so she could feel it inside her, and then she raised herself all the way up his pole. She left the tip in and then she rode it back down. He had his hands at his sides, not sure what she liked. After all, they had sex for the first time a few hours ago! But Kate seemed to understand his uncertainty, and she took his hands and put them on her breasts. “I loved how you were touching them a few minutes ago. Twist my nipples again, too. I loved that!” So as Kate continued to ride his cock, he played with her boobs. 

Rick woke up to the bed shaking. At first he wondered what the heck was happening, and then he opened his eyes and saw Kate riding Geoff’s cock. Damn, she was gorgeous, and especially at a moment like this. He could feel his cock waking up too. He sat up, and he couldn’t take his eyes off the scene in front of him. Kate was moaning as she went up and down on Geoff’s cock, and Rick imitated her moves with his hand on his own. He must have moaned himself, because Kate turned her head and saw what he was doing. “Fuck Rick, bring that cock over here!” she cried out. He had no choice but to obey.   
Geoff realized what Kate wanted to do so he stopped thrusting his hips for a minute. He put a hand on Kate’s stomach and looked at her; she got off his cock so he could move closer to the headboard. This way, Rick could support himself so Kate could suck his cock as she rode Geoff’s. The three of them quickly rearranged themselves and soon, Kate had a cock in her pussy and her mouth. 

All of the awkwardness she had felt last night was gone. Now she just felt wonderful. Geoff was a considerate lover, and he was doing everything right. And of course, Rick was here too, and sex with him had always been great, right from that first crazy night. Of course, they would never share this story with others, but this certainly was a unique way to try to get pregnant.   
Geoff still couldn’t believe that he was doing this. What a way to get back in the saddle! He had never been involved in a threesome, and having a threesome to help a friend and his wife have a baby would certainly go down as an original occasion. And that the wife was the beautiful Kate Beckett and at that moment, she was riding his cock while sucking Rick’s cock was blowing his mind. 

Rick had a great view – he could see Geoff’s cock as Kate went up and down on it and he could watch his cock go in and out of her mouth – and he knew he was a lucky guy. He had a beautiful wife who was willing to do this because he asked her to. And as he felt his balls get ready to blow, he knew he wasn’t going to last too much longer. 

But he knew Kate’s tells, and he knew she was coming too. And just as he felt the first of his come land on Kate’s tongue, he heard Geoff yell out, “I’m coming! Come with me, Kate!” as he rubbed her clit. And that was it – the three of them came together. As Rick took his cock out of Kate’s mouth, Geoff’s now softened cock slid out of her as she collapsed on his chest and then rolled off his body. She was now next to Rick, and she curled into his side and promptly fell asleep. Rick grinned at Geoff and wrapped his arms around his wife, and then he too fell asleep. Geoff gathered up his clothing and went into his room across the hall. He showered and then he decided to see if he could sleep too. 

When Kate woke up again, she was alone in their bed. She showered and dressed and went downstairs to see if she could find her husband or his friend. She didn’t have to look far – the two of them were sitting at the table, finishing breakfast. As soon as she walked in the room, Rick jumped up and kissed her. “Want some breakfast?” he asked and when she nodded “yes”, he took the pancake batter out of the fridge. She poured herself some coffee and sat at the table near Geoff. The three of them discussed plans for the day – the guys just planned to laze around all day but Kate wanted to go into town and ran some errands. 

Kate returned sometime after lunch. The house was quiet, so she figured the guys were out by the pool. She grinned to herself as she thought of how she could surprise them. She run up the stairs and got ready. She could see the pool from here, and she could see one of them was in the pool and the other was sitting on a lounge chair. She finished getting ready, and grabbed her robe and the sunscreen. 

Castle was sitting on a chair by the pool as Geoff was swimming laps. He figured Kate would be back soon, and then he heard some footsteps. He looked up and there she was. She grinned at him, handed him the bottle of sunscreen, and then she dropped her robe. His mouth went dry – she wasn’t wearing a suit! “You forgot your suit!” was all he could manage. 

“I know. You want to put that on me, babe?” She nodded at the bottle, and Rick jumped up to begin to apply it everywhere. He did pay extra attention to her breasts, ass and her hairless mound. Meanwhile, Geoff had stopped swimming and was just hanging on to the side of the pool. Rick finished applying the lotion; Kate walked away and stood at the deep end of the pool. She turned and winked at Rick before diving in, surfacing near Geoff. 

He let go and swam over to Kate, grabbed her and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and sucked on his bottom lip. He had his hands on her ass and squeezed each globe as she moaned. He walked them toward the steps and when they reached them, he let go of Kate. She sucked his lip one more time, unattached her legs and let go of him. He sat on the top step and Kate sat down next to him, pulled his cock out of his bathing suit and started stroking it. 

Rick had been frozen and had just stood and watched as Kate and Geoff were making out. He shook himself out of his stupor and walked over to the steps and went on Kate’s side. He put his hands on her ass and started squeezing. Kate didn’t stop playing with Geoff’s cock, and he was twisting her nipples as her boobs swayed with her motions. The three of them were filling the air with moans and a few “fucks” and other curses. Kate stopped stroking Geoff’s cock and Rick must have realized what she was going to do next because he took his hands off her ass. 

Kate simply threw her leg over Geoff’s lap, and just sat down on his cock. Rick went behind her and put his hands on her boobs while Geoff put his hand on her clit. As Kate rode his cock with abandon, she churned the pool water. All of a sudden, Kate’s body froze and she keened as she came. Rick and Geoff hadn’t come, and even watching Kate didn’t trigger their climaxes. Kate collapsed on Geoff’s chest, and Rick rubbed her back and helped her stand up. 

He took her hand and they walked out of the pool and over to a nearby chaise lounge. Kate sat down and then went on her back. She watched as Rick pushed his bathing suit down, spread her legs, Rick kneeled between them and entered her very slowly. She panted as she felt his cock go through her channel. When he got all of it inside her, he slowly moved back out. He smiled at Kate as he began to pick up speed and fucked her. He was supporting himself with both of his arms, so she was rubbing her clit. That also meant that she was rubbing his cock as he pumped it in and out of her pussy. He could feel his balls getting ready to shoot and he yelled out “I’m coming!” He looked down and he could see the come dripping out of Kate. 

Kate and Rick hadn’t noticed where Geoff was, but they soon figured out he was close by. Geoff had been standing behind Rick as he fucked Kate, and now he moved to the side of the chair. He had his cock in his hand and as Rick came, he came too, shooting his come all over Kate’s body – her breasts, her stomach and even her pussy were coated. Rick pulled out of Kate’s body, and climbed off. Kate lifted her legs in the air as if to hold all the sperm inside. After all, she wanted to get pregnant. Then she walked over to the outside shower and rinsed off. 

By the time she came back to the pool, Geoff was gone and Rick had his suit back on. He handed her the robe and she slipped it on. They kissed, and then walked hand in hand back inside. When they got inside, they saw Geoff on his phone, and he looked worried. He ended his call, and turned to them. “My son was in a car accident. He seems to be okay, but I need to see him. Sorry to end the weekend so soon.”

Rick told him, “No worries, man. Are you okay to drive?” They hadn’t had any alcohol today, but Rick knew a worried parent could be a distracted driver. Geoff assured them he’d be okay, and rushed upstairs to pack and get changed. Rick and Kate went up to quickly get dressed and the three friends met up at the front door. Geoff had his bag and shook Rick’s hand and kissed Kate’s cheek. Kate walked off to the kitchen, and Rick thanked his old school buddy, but he brushed it off. 

“It was an amazing few days for me, Rick. But I think I’ll keep my distance for a while,” he said with a serious look on his face. Rick tried to change his mind, but Geoff still felt that it was for the best. Rick shook his hand again, and watched him drive away.   
Kate was sad for the reason that Geoff had to leave, but she was happy to have her husband all to herself for the next day and a half. She was going to fuck his brains out.


	3. Saturday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's just Rick and Kate.
> 
> And I still don't own Castle.

A few hours after Geoff had left, Kate was sitting on the deck, sort of reading a book. She was worried about him, and found that she couldn’t concentrate. Rick was inside putting together a meal but she knew it was hard for him too. She was sure he was imaging how he would feel if Alexis was hurt. And that made her think about the reason for this weekend – how they were hoping she’d be pregnant soon. Her body reacted to what the three of them had done and to the thoughts of what she had planned for her husband. 

Just then, she heard his voice. He was walking through the house to get outside, talking on his phone as he went. As he came outside, she realized he was talking to Geoff, and she saw the smile on his face. She hoped that it meant that it was good news. Then she heard him say, “Great news, Geoff! Glad Scott is doing okay.” She watched him nod and then say, “No worries. Kate and I will find some ways to keep busy!” She rolled her eyes at him as he laughed. “Good, keep in touch. We’ll talk when I’m back in the city. Bye!” 

“So his son’s okay?” Kate asked as she got up. Rick nodded. “Great! I was worried.”

“Me too. Hey, I threw together some dinner. Hungry?” he asked her. She nodded, got out of her chair and walked over to him. She kissed him on the cheek, and they walked into the house. 

A short while later, they were sitting together on the couch after eating their simple dinner. Rick had been quiet all through dinner, and Kate knew she had to do something to get him out of his funk. She put her glass down, took his from him and put it down, and went to sit on his lap. She draped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. “Well, Mr. Castle, we’re all alone. No Martha or Alexis to walk in on us, no phone calls from the precinct that we have to answer. So whatever shall we do?” she leered at him as he lowered his head to kiss her. 

When he was done, they were both panting. “Well, Mrs. Castle, maybe we should read a book,” he teased as she sat on his thigh. She was wearing a very short dress, and he was wearing shorts, so when she started rocking herself back and forth, he could feel her wetness. He moved his hands to the juncture of her thighs and realized that she wasn’t wearing any panties! “Shit, Kate, are you naked under that dress?” She nodded as she went to undo the button and zipper of his shorts. In seconds, she had his cock in her hands and was spreading the pre-come around the tip. She let go of it, and she lifted her body above it.

Rick was sure she was going to ride his cock, but she surprised him. She almost sat on his cock, and let it slide through her folds. She pushed herself away from his body, and he released his breath with a hiss. Now she rode it back and almost collided with his chest. He stopped her with a hand on her hips, and they kissed again, this time sucking each other’s tongue. When they broke off the kiss, they grinned at each other. He slowly lowered her on her back as he followed her down. They kissed some more and then he pushed his shorts and boxers down his legs. He started to push her dress up, and without wasting another second, he entered her with one strong thrust. 

Kate keened as she felt every inch of his cock as he pumped it in and out of her body. She wanted to spread her legs but because they were on the couch, she couldn’t. So she wrapped them around his waist and used them to urge him to go faster.  
Rick didn’t need the words to follow her directions; he sped up his thrusts as Kate rubbed her clit. The two of them were close to coming, and now he used some words. “That’s it baby, let yourself go. I’m coming baby, you come with me!” As the last syllable left his mouth, the first blast of his come hit her walls. She screamed as she came and he did too. Her legs loosed from his waist and he collapsed onto her chest. As he felt the last of his come leave his cock, he kissed her neck. She ran her hands through his hair. When he looked at them, he saw that he still had his shirt on and his shorts were only pushed down to his knees. Kate still had her dress on, but it was pushed up to her hips. 

“That was fun,” she said with a laugh in her voice. “But I want to do that again, and again, and this time, I want to be comfortable.”

“And I’d like to get you naked, Mrs. Castle. So shall we retire to our room?” He used his arms to push himself off her body, and let his shorts fall to the floor. He pushed his boxers down, and put out his hand to her. She took it, and he helped her up. Before she could move away, he reached around her to unzip her dress. He lifted it off her and kissed her. She moaned deeply as he cupped her ass in his big hands and gave it a squeeze. As they continued to kiss, she moved her hands down his powerful arms and then she cupped his balls. He broke off their kiss and yelped. She giggled as she let go of his balls and ran away from him. He knew where she was going and he followed her to the stairs. When he got there, she was halfway up, but she stopped to wink at him over her shoulder. 

He made a move to grab her, but she was too fast and was running down the hall as he got to the top of the stairs. He saw the flash of her ass as she ran into their room. He ran in just in time to see her propped up with her pillows, legs spread as she ran a finger through her pussy. He just stood there and watched as she put one hand on her breast and tweaked her nipple. Just watching her made his cock rise and when he gripped it in his fist, it responded quickly. In no time, watching each other masturbate wasn’t enough. She crooked a finger at him, and he got on the bed. She watched him as she slid down to get on her back. Rick went down between her legs and put his cock at her entrance. He looked in her eyes and smiled as he slowly entered her. 

Kate smiled back as she felt his cock move through her body. This was what she loved about him – one time would be a fast and furious fuck, and then the next would be slow and romantic. They didn’t get boring. And then all thoughts fled her mind as Rick took her legs and moved them so he could get a different angle. He thrust a little faster but it still was sweet and slow. This time, her climax was building in her, not hitting her like a thundercloud. They continued to stare into each other’s eyes as they both were getting closer to the edge. She went over first, moaning as he came. He let go of her legs as he landed on her chest. He rolled them over so they were side by side. His now softened cock slid out of her body and they kissed. He gathered her into his arms and they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be one more chapter. I hope to finish it before next week, because I have a new idea that I want to start. But it wouldn't be fair to start that until I finish this and add to "The Birthday Gift" and maybe write more of "Strength". But we'll see what the muse wants!


	4. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday morning, and a time jump.
> 
> As always, I don't own Castle.

On Sunday morning, Rick was the first one awake. He thought back to yesterday morning – waking up to see Kate ride Geoff’s cock – and felt his cock wake up too. He looked over at Kate sleeping next to him. She had thrown the sheet off during the night, so he could see her beautiful body. Even after all these years of being together, seeing her in all her naked glory, never failed to amaze him. He still couldn’t believe this woman, this beautiful, smart, funny, sexy and tall woman loved him. 

He knew she still hated when he stared at her, so he took advantage of this opportunity. But then he thought of the perfect way to wake her up, and went to lay down next to her. This way, he could look at her and touch her at the same time. First, he ran a finger up and down her arm, and then next he ran that same finger in circles on her breast, getting closer and closer to her nipple. As soon as his finger touched it, her nipple hardened into a little point. 

These little touches weren’t enough anymore, so he turned himself so he could suck on her breast. He had a feeling she would wake up as soon as he started, but he needed to taste her. So he lowered his head and sucked as much of her breast into his mouth. He licked it too, running his tongue over the nipple again and again. He let go of her breast with a pop and moved over to the other, giving it the same treatment. 

Kate was having a lovely dream; she was dreaming of eating a strawberry ice cream cone. The ice cream was sweet and there were little pieces of strawberry frozen into the pink treat. Some started to drip down the sides, and she had to lick it quickly. Then Rick took the cone from her and he started to lick her ice cream. It usually drove her crazy when he did that, but he was getting so much enjoyment from his theft she let him lick and lick the ice cream. She went to reach for the cone when he finished licking and in the next second, she woke up to see Rick grinning at her from his perch on her chest. 

“Good morning, Kate!” he said, and then he went back to sucking on her breasts. She threw her head back and moaned deep in her throat. She could feel his erection on her stomach and fisted her hands in the sheets as he lined up his cock with her pussy and entered her with one powerful thrust. He couldn’t slow down; he could feel his balls getting ready to unload. “Fuck Kate, I’m so sorry! I’m not going to last! I’m so sorry!” He felt the come almost exploding out of his cock.

“It feels so good, Rick! I’m coming too!” Kate had been surprised at how quickly her climax built in her. Rick usually made sure she came before he did, and often, she’d have multiple orgasms before he got off. So it never bothered her when he came first. And today, like so many other times, they came together. She rubbed her clit a few times and that was all she needed. She came hard just as the last of his come shot out of his cock. He collapsed on top of her as she shuddered out her climax. “That was wonderful. Thank you, lover!” She grinned at her husband as he slowly lifted his head off her chest. 

“Thank you, Kate. Thank you for being willing to do this for me,” he quietly said. She brushed the hair off his forehead and they bumped foreheads. “Part of me wants to stay like this forever, but we do need to get back to the city, huh?” 

“Yeah, we do. But I think we need a shower first!” She pushed him off her body, and jumped off the bed. “Last one in has to make breakfast!” And then she ran off to the bathroom. He knew she would win, but he was okay with that. He followed her in to the master bath and by the time he entered the room, she had the shower running and was stepping in. 

She crooked a finger at him, and he knew he had to follow her. He got in, and she handed him the shower gel and a bath sponge. As she turned her back to him and stood under the spray, he loaded it up with the cherry shower gel she favored and started to wash her back. He moved the sponge around and around her back and then down to her ass. He washed each cheek and then moved down her legs. He stood up and she turned around to face him. He washed her neck, her arms but skipped her breasts. She growled at him and he laughed. She went to grab the sponge from him, but he resisted and grinned as he washed under her breasts. As she growled at him again, he stopped teasing her and ran it over her breasts. Now her growls changed into moans and she stood on tip toes to kiss him. 

They kissed for a while, and when they were done, he moved the sponge down her stomach to her pussy. Before he went down to his knees, he dropped the sponge and grabbed a washcloth so he could give it a gentle cleaning. He let the cloth get wet and then ran it through her folds. He did that a few times, then dropped the washcloth too. He kissed her pussy and then she helped him up. They kissed quickly, and she turned around and moved closer to the wall. She braced her arms and Rick knew what she wanted. He grabbed his cock and pushed it into her from behind. They both groaned as he moved through her channel. He put his hands on her hips and pulled his cock almost all the way out, just leaving the tip. Then he thrust his hips and his cock entered her again. 

Soon, they had their movements in sync – he would pull out, she would push herself towards him. He swiveled his hips to change the angle and then he took one hand off her hip and rubbed her clit. She moved her head back a bit and he was able to kiss her. He felt her walls grab his cock and he knew she was about to come. Her orgasm triggered his and they both screamed as they came together. 

His cock slid out of her body as she turned around in his arms. They kissed as the let the water rush over them. They finished showering and he helped her out of the shower and wrapped her in an oversized towel. He wrapped a towel around his waist and they walked back into the bedroom. 

They had decided to leave early to beat any traffic, so after getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast, they grabbed the few things they took with them and started for home. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A year later, they returned to the Hamptons, this time with their son, James. The weekend had been successful; Kate had indeed gotten pregnant. Rick still saw Geoff, but whenever the poker game was scheduled for the Castle loft, he hadn’t gone. He had never asked about Kate, but since the other guys had congratulated Rick on the pregnancy, Rick knew he knew. 

They had been really busy, and this weekend was the first time they’d made it to the Hamptons in a while. Kate had realized the anniversary but didn’t say anything to Rick. But she had something to share with him, so that first night after they put James to sleep, she knew where she would find Rick: in his office, staring at his laptop. She entered the room with an envelope in her hands.

“Babe, I need to talk to you for a moment,” she started. Rick looked up at her and smiled as he closed his laptop. She handed him the envelope and he looked at it quizzically. “I did something and I’m not sure if you’ll be okay with this. But something your mother said made me do it,” she said. “Your mother told me that James is not only the spitting image of you as a baby, but the way he turns his head to look around reminded her of you.” 

Rick looked at the envelope and saw the return address and realized what was inside. “These are DNA results, aren’t they? You had a DNA test done! Why? We know I can’t get you pregnant!” She could see the tears in his eyes and she understood how he felt. 

“Rick, the doctors said they thought it was possible things got messed up. But it was also possible things were okay. I wanted to know. And I didn’t open it so we could open it together. But I want you to know one thing. No matter what, he is your son. There is no man in the world that could love him more than you do. Remember that, okay?” Kate twisted her hands as he looked at her. He nodded and slowly opened it. He took the page out but didn’t unfold it. 

“Kate, let’s read it together, okay? Let’s find out together,” he said as he handed it to her. She opened it with shaky hands. She sat down on his lap and they both looked at it. Her eyes filled with tears as she read the results. 

“Holy crap, I’m his father! Kate, I’m his father!” He kissed her lips as they both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this met the expectations of whoever gave me the prompt, and I hope you're okay with me making Rick the dad anyway. 
> 
> Now on to other stories. I may finish "The Birthday Gift" or start the new prompt I got the other day, I'm not sure yet. But there will be more stuff coming. I also hope to add to "Strength" soon as well.


End file.
